The Clone Wars (Slayer CBS episode)
Plot Emily bumps into a woman who looks exactly like one of the Eve clones, and the case Adam worked on during season 1's Age of Innocence. Emily informs Adam of this over dinner, and Adam then returns to the mental hospital where the twin girls Cindy and Tina were put. To his surprise he finds the girls still locked in their cells, and they look 6 years older. Emily has another run-in with Eve 7 who recognizes her, Emily then changes into vampire form to which Eve 7 says she will win still win, Eve 7 knocks Emily out. Eve 7 returns to an underground cellar, where Eve 8 and 9 are, they discuss that they may have been exposed. Eve 8 and 9 knew that they will be found out. Eve 8 and 9 kill Eve 7, telling her she did her job, but now its time for them to continue. Eve 8 and 9 kidnap Emily. Adam goes to get Eve 10 and 11 to help him find Emily, and elsewhere a cure is made, but only has one dosage for one of the clones. Later Eve 10 and 11 fight, and Eve 11 turns on 10, and wants a normal life. Adam arrives, and Eve 8 almost stakes Emily, while Eve 9 confronts Eve 10. The girls begin to turn on each-other, when the cure arrives, Eve 11 is given the dosage. She then saves Emily, and kills Eve 8. Eve 9 screams in pain at the loss of her twin, Eve 8. Adam tells Emily to take Eve 11 out of their as shes now cured. Eve 9 is driven with rage, and when Eve 10 tries to comfort her, Eve 10 can feel that Eve 11 is cured, given their bond, and she then drives a stalk through both her and Eve 9's hearts killing them both, as they fall to the ground. Later, Adam, Emily and two others are at a clinic, where Eve 11 is now under protection, for further testing for a normal life. We see Eve 11 smiling, she turns around to tell Adam that something good has come out of this, and that it is finally over. However we are left with the impression that there's a chance shes Eve 10, and that the one with the cure was killed. Production Notes * This episode marks the return of Eve 7, Cindy (Eve 8) and Tina (Eve 9) since Season 1's Age of Innocence. It also features the first and only appearance of Eve 10 and Eve 11. * This episode marks the death's of Eve 7, Eve 8, Eve 9 and Eve 10. Eve 11 becomes the only surviving clone, and is cured but is placed under protection, for further testing for a normal life. * "Clone Wars" was written by series creator Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke. While filming was underway for the seventh season, many members of the crew felt that the show had entered into its final season. Executive producer Joss Whedon was the first to discuss the idea of revisiting the Eve clones. We left the episode open-ended, and never dealt with it, yes alot of episodes had stories left with no follow-up. But we talked about it and felt if this was out last season, we wanted to follow-up with it, and it also proved to be a great sequel. It was Kripke's suggestion on the creation of Eve 10 and 11, we had to address why Adam never learns about them, and how Eve 7 got the girls out, so we came up with the idea their were two more clones, who will look like Cindy and Tina, but are not them, but a failed experimenter we didn't know about. These girls ended up being injected with Cindy and Tina's blood so they can look like then. * Kripke confirmed at a panel, that the ending was left to make you think she is the bad clone, but that isn't the case. She is Eve 11 and cured, and there wont be a follow-up, but what we can reveal is she either lives a normal life with the cure, or she will die because of complications. Continuity * This episode is a sequel to season 1's Age of Innocence. * It's been 6 years, since the events of "Age of Innocence", and Adam and Emily reflect on their lives back then. Trivia * This is the second of only two episodes of the series to feature a sequel follow-up to a monster of the week episode.